criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight over Mischievous Acts
Moonlight over Mischievous Acts is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-ninth case of the game. It is the twenty-fifth case of Berrini and the first case in Calamity Canyon. Plot After the team learned of the escape of serial murderer and kidnapper Bonnie McCiloi, they headed to Calamity Canyon. After weapons expert Mei investigated the wreckage of the transport van, she was able to determine from a map that Bonnie was escaping to a nearby town called Grimslough. However, when Astrid and the player got to the town, they found it barren and deserted along with Bonnie's corpse hanging from a lone hanging tree in the square. Beatriz confirmed the so-called hanging as murder due to the wounds on Bonnie's hands and head. They then suspected hangman Ned Koirlingson, local baker Fiona Whayfa and the victim's friend Lukis Gory before Nikolai informed that he found out that Bonnie planned to escape by boat at the district's only port. They investigated the district's port to find clues to suspect the victim's brother, Blade McCiloi and the victim's former teacher Lucy Fernández. They also learned that Ned and Lukis had grudges with the victim due to his traumatizing past that made him into the person he was today. They then had to stop Blade from burning down the ghost town before they arrested Lucy Fernández for the murder. When they confronted her about the murder, she was confused about what Astrid and the player were talking about and denied the accusations. After being questioned for an hour, she gave in and then told the team everything. She revealed that she murdered him because someone had reported that he was from "out of town" and she thought he was going to take something they belonged to the people of the district, which she revealed was a hidden treasure. Then Astrid asked what was so special about the gold but Lucy refused to answer. Afterward, Astrid arrested her and sent her to trial. In court, Judge Marrakchi thought it was suitable for her to be put away for 30 years in prison. Shortly after, the team were informed that a group of people had helped Lucy escape custody on her way to prison. After the detectives learned that Lucy had escaped, they investigated the creepy ghost town again to find out where she had escaped. They soon found the fingerprints of Blade McCiloi, who revealed that he had helped Lucy escape prison as he believed that she didn't deserve to go to prison for protecting the treasure from his murderous brother. They then arrested and realized that Lucy could've gone to the port based on Blade's choice of words. After they found her keychain, they found her and arrested her again before Mei vowed to take Lucy back to prison herself. Meanwhile Mayor Patricia Osborne requested the team's help in learning more about the people who broke Lucy out. They investigated the bakery to find a scroll that detailed a hidden golden city that made anyone who believed in the true fortune of the city protect the city from any intruders or people searching for it. They then informed the mayor, who told them to keep investigating. At the end of the case, the team vowed to find out more about the hidden golden city. Summary Victim *'Bonnie McCiloi' (found hanging on a lone tree) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Lucy Fernández' Suspects Profile *This suspect drinks moonshine. *This suspect has military training. *This suspect has watched The Hangman Murders. Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Profile *This suspect has watched The Hangman Murders. *This suspect drinks moonshine. Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. *This suspect wears brown clothing. Profile *This suspect drinks moonshine. *This suspect has military training. *This suspect has watched The Hangman Murders. Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Profile *This suspect drinks moonshine. *This suspect has watched The Hangman Murders. *This suspect has military training. Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. Profile *This suspect drinks moonshine. *This suspect has military training. *This suspect has watched The Hangman Murders. Appearance *This suspect has a bruise. *This suspect wears brown clothing. Quasi-suspect Killer's Profile *The killer drinks moonshine. *The killer has military training. *The killer has watched The Hangman Murders. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears brown clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Ghost Town. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Plaque; New Suspect: Ned Koirlingson) *Interrogate Ned Koirlingson about the hanging. *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Bakery Sign; New Crime Scene: Lonely Bakery) *Investigate Lonely Bakery. (Clues: Broken Photo, Trash Can; New Suspect: Fiona Whayfa) *Interrogate Fiona Whayfa if she saw the victim. *Examine Broken Photo. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Lukis Gory Identified; New Suspect: Lukis Gory) *Ask Lukis Gory about being friends with the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Radio) *Analyze Radio. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hanging, Attribute: The killer drinks moonshine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Calamity Canyon Port. (Clues: Bonnie's Satchel, Folder, Netting) *Examine Bonnie's Satchel. (Result: Locket; New Suspect: Blade McCiloi) *Talk to the victim's brother about the murder. (Attribute: Blade drinks moonshine and has military training) *Examine Netting. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threatening Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched The Hangman Murders) *Examine Folder. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Fiona Whayfa about the victim putting a restraining order on her. (Attribute: Fiona drinks moonshine) *New Crime Scene: Bakery Shelves. (All tasks beforehand must be complete) *Investigate Bakery Shelves. (Clues: Bloody Rock, Torn Pieces, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Lukis' Hair Identified) *Ask Lukis about the voodoo doll he made on the victim. (Attribute: Lukis drinks moonshine and has military training) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Graduation Certificate; New Suspect: Lucy Fernández) *Ask Lucy Fernández about the victim. (Attribute: Lucy drinks moonshine and has watched The Hangman Murders, Fiona has watched The Hangman Murders) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Blade why he had grudges with his brother. (Attribute: Blade has watched The Hangman Murders, Lukis has watched The Hangman Murders; New Crime Scene: Hanging Tree) *Investigate Hanging Tree. (Clues: Torn Target, Locked Safe) *Examine Torn Target. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Rope Burn Oil) *Ask Ned Koirlingson about his target of the victim. (Attribute: Ned has watched The Hangman Murders, drinks moonshine and has military training) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Old Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Lucy why she didn't think the victim deserved to graduate. (Attribute: Lucy has military training) *Investigate Port Docks. (Result: Locked Toolbox) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Toolbox Unlocked) *Examine Toolbox Contents. (Result: Frayed Rope) *Analyze Frayed Rope. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (1/6). (No stars) No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (1/6) *Investigate Creepy Ghost Town. (Clue: Handcuffs) *Examine Handcuffs. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Blade McCiloi's Prints) *Interrogate Blade McCiloi about helping Lucy escape. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Calamity Canyon Port. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Lucy's Keychain) *Arrest Lucy for escaping custody. (Reward: Bonnie's Outfit) *Talk to Mayor Patricia Osborne about the people. *Investigate Local Bakery. (Clues: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Scroll Details) *Analyze Scroll. (06:00:00) *Inform Patricia of the hidden golden city. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *This case name is the longest in Berrini, at 28 letters. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Calamity Canyon